1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece indicating both time and physical quantity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a timepiece that can display physical quantity in addition to time information irrespective of type such as a timepiece or a watch has been known.
For example, in the Patent Document 1, a digital timepiece for displaying target level, which can numerically display a current achievement for a target level to be achieved in a predetermined period of time, is disclosed. In the Patent Document 2, an analog countdown timepiece, which can numerically display remaining days until a specific target date, is disclosed.